Unseen World
by IamSimplyRaven
Summary: Kirihara regretted that he made a deal with Niou. But who knows? He might change his mind later on and even thank Niou...
1. Chapter 1: Supposed to be a Prologue

YO! So I guess, I'll just leave this here. Uhm, it is up to you if you want to review :D

I hope you will give this a chance...

Tips on how to improve is highly appreciated. Thank you ^^

disclaimer: It's kinda obvious already...

* * *

"Hey, let us watch the tennis team for their upcoming match on Saturday!"

"For sure they will win!"

"They will always win!"

"I want to see Niou-sama play!"

"Oh, and don't forget Marui-sama too! Kyaaaaa!"

"Tsk, fangirls. Haha! As long as Sanada-san is there, there is no room for losing! I hope I can be like him!"

No doubt it was yet again the start of the annual tennis tournament across Japan. This is also the time where in the student of Rikkaidai would talk about anything related to tennis. Well, it is expected because they were the champions of last year's tournament. That being said, one would just conclude that it was just an ordinary and at the same time, peaceful day at Rikkaidai-

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NIOU-SENPAI!" A girl who is obviously a student of Rikkai yelled at Niou. One thing noticeable about this girl was she was wearing her uniform in an not-so-girly manner (tomboyish, perhaps). She has a curly black hair that is extended down to her waist which is adorned by a simple white clip. With her hands at each side of her waist, she stared intently at her senpai with her amethyst orbs whch were enhanced more due to her black-framed glasses.

"My, my... A bad mood so early in the morning?" Niiou just simply replied to his kouhai who has just stated her intent to kill him. "You really look cute in that uniform" He grinned much to his kouhai's annoyance.

"Don't call me cute!"

"Why would I not?"

"I hate you..."

"I know, puri~"

Coincidentally, the bell has rung signalling the students to return to their respective classrooms.

"Have fun on your first day, KI-MU-RA A-YA-ME." After stressing her name, Niou started to walk away lazily as he waved his left hand to the girl. "You better go now, it is not good to be late on your first day."

"I'll seriously crush you" Kimura whispered to herself before proceeding to her classroom.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Good morning! Before I start checking your attendance, I would like to introduce your new classmate. She would just be here for a month so I hope that you'll make her stay here memorable. OK?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You may now come in, Kimura-san." As soon as she heard her name, she opened the door and let herself in. "Now, introduce yourself please."

"Yes, ma'am." She bowed in front of the class and then inhaled some air before introducing herself to the class. "Good morning. I am Kimura Ayame, pleased to meet you all."

"So, any questions about her?" The homeroom teacher initiated.

"Uhm, why would you only stay here for a month?"

Before Kimura could answer, "A month only because… How do I explain this?" their homeroom teacher answered for her. "You see, Rikkai has this exchange student program wherein we chose students to from other schools to study here for a month and in exchange, let one of our students to study in the school whom we made contract with. For this year, the chosen student is Kirihara-kun."

"So that is the reason he is not here." One of the student blurted out. "I thought he just ditched homeroom again, like he used to do. Well, I am used to him not being here as if he wasn't our classmate at all. Besides, I assume he is busy because of tennis-"

"What did you say?" Kimura suddenly interrupted what her classmate was saying with anger evident to her voice. The class, shocked from what she said, became quiet.

Upon realizing the silence she has caused, she quickly bowed apologized to the class and then letting out a forced laugh. The class, in turn, accepted her apology and at the same time apologized from what they said.

"Uhm, you may take the seat of Kirihara-kun since he is not here at the moment. Obviously, it is the vacant seat over there." The homeroom teacher pointed to Kirihara's seat which is near the window. "Okumura-san?"

"Yes?" Okumura, upon hearing her name, stood up from her seat.

"I would like you to assist Kimura-san during her stay here. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Kimura, as she makes herself comfortable to her seat, searched for Okumura. Good thing that she stood up because it gave her easier time to know who she was. Kimura noticed that her classmate's hair was somehow messy in a good way. It was black, same as hers, which extended up to the shoulders. Also, she noticed that Okumura's eyes were aqua blue. Her height was just average and Kimura have to admit that she do have those curves at the right places. Kimura mentally noted to herself that she would approach Okumura during lunch break to tell that she does not need guidance around the school.

And besides, she still has to crush Niou.


	2. Chapter 2: How It Began

_"Yo, wanna play with me?" Niou asked Kirihara one afternoon during their tennis practice._

_"What is it now senpai?"_

_"Let us see…" Niou rubbed his chin as if he was thinking deeply. "I know! Play a match with me. Whoever loses has a consequence."_

_"Huh? We would not hide Marui-senpai's gum this time?"_

_"That is too risky. Sanada fuku-buchou might see us."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yup. So, are you game?"_

_"Of course I am!"_

_"Puri~"_

_The two easily found an empty court and they positioned themselves to each side of the court._

_"Rough or smooth? Smooth or Rough" Niou asked before spinning his racket to know who will serve first._

_"Smooth." Kirihara monotonously said._

_"Your serve."_

_And so the match begins. It was not long enough that the two attracted the attention of the regulars who has just finished warming-up._

_"The probability that Niou is up to something is 93.44%" Yanagi stated as a matter-of-fact._

_"Make that 100%." Marui said "Niou is always up to something. Well at least he is not stealing my sweets this time."_

_"I feel sorry for Kirihara-kun. I know what Niou-kun is planning." Yagyuu simply stated._

_"I wonder what it is this time." Jackal sighed._

_Sanada, who was just standing at the side, simply kept his mouth shut for he is also aware of what Niou is up to. At first, he disagreed because the tournament is about to start but when Yukimura approved, he had no other choice but to let Niou put his plan into action. Besides, Niou said that it would greatly help Kirihara to improve. He can't help but wonder._

_The match started to be in Kirihara's favor but Niou made a sudden come back with his illusions. The game ended with 7-5 in Niou's favor._

_"Damn it!" Kirihara uttered to himself. "How in the world you copied Yukimura-buchou?"_

_"That is a secret, puri~" Niou answered. "Be a man and accept your lost. As for your punishment…" Niou started to grin which made Kirihara shiver._

**-LINE BREAK-**_  
_

"Kimura-san!" Kimura, surprised upon the call of her name, stood up from her seat.

"This is your first day so I won't be sending you out today. I would like to remind you that sleeping in my class is prohibited." The teacher scolded her.

"I'm sorry." She meekly replied.

"Somehow, you remind me of Kirihara-kun. He is always sleeping in my class. " The teacher sighed at the sudden thought. "Oh well, back to lesson. What I'm saying that you have to remember that in English…"

It was not long enough when the bell started to ring signaling that it is time for lunch break. Before Kimura could even leave her seat, she was surrounded by her classmates asking tons of questions about her.

"Any hobbies?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Does the school provide the apartment where you live in?"

"Do you have any sisters?"

"Favorite food?"

Too many questions and she haven't answered one. She doesn't know what to answer first. Instead of deciding on what to answer first, she filled her mind with thoughts on how to get back on Niou for placing her in this situation. She looked around the room, hoping to find Okumura, the one whom the teacher assigned to assist her. Luck is definitely not on Kimura's side because Okumura is peacefully sleeping with her arms crossed at her desk to serve as a pillow.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Is your school good at tennis as well?"

"Are there any hot guys in your school?"

Kimura sighed. She regretted that she made a deal with Niou the other day.

**-LINE BREAK-**

_"And what will my punishment be?"_

_"You have to be a girl for a month, puri~"_

* * *

Uhm.. so yeah.. thank you for taking time to read this..

common plot is common :/

review if you want to :D

I'll finish this no matter what! /even if no one is reading this... OTL

disclaimer: *sigh* you guys know it..


	3. Chapter 3: Nice Meeting You

Chapter 3: Nice Meeting You

"I really love your hair!"

"What shampoo do you use?"

"Your skin is so soft! I envy you…"

Kimura who at the moment is being surrounded by her classmates is now feeling uneasy. If there is a gauge for measuring her patience, it would now be at its critical point. Seriously, if her classmates would want to welcome her, then do so by introducing themselves first. She was about to open her mouth to shut her classmates up when…

"It would be better to let her breathe some fresh air. Bombarding her with tons of questions would really leave a bad impression."

Upon hearing this, the crowd surrounding Kimura quieted themselves as they turned their attention to the owner of the voice who was just three tables away from them.

"Our class rep is sure a kill joy! Anyway, we are sorry if we startled you, Kimura-chan. Since it is lunch time, would you like to eat with us?" A classmate of Kimura spoke in behalf of the crowd. Kimura noticed that this classmate of hers has a long brown hair that is tied in a high ponytail. It surprised her that the style looked great on her classmate despite being a male. Though, what really caught her were his golden orbs that complemented his hair.

"I believe sensei assigned Aoi to be her guide so let her do the job, Rui Hamasaki" The class representative said, flashing a 'smile' to Hamasaki. A smile that you would rather not see in your entire lifetime.

"Haha… of course I know that…" Hamasaki tried to reply jokingly but it seems that no one is there to back him up. "So, we'll be going then… See you later, Kimura-chan."

As Hamasaki's group went outside the room, Kimura can't help but notice that their class representative who was standing three tables away from her has a striking resemblance from someone she knows by heart. Those blue hair and cerulean eyes. There is no denying the fact that those features belong to…

"Yukimura…"

"Haruka."

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"Call me Haruka." The class representative introduced herself as she comes closer to shake Kimura's hand. Kimura, in return accepted the handshake. As Kimura looked closely to Haruka's features, there is no doubt that this classmate of hers has a very striking resemblance to her dear captain. In fact, she is like the female version of the said captain.

"You may now let go of my hand, Kimura." Haruka said which made the newcomer blush out of embarrassment. "Aoi should be the one talking to you and not me. I apologize for her behavior. Now if you excuse me because I have to wake your guide up." Haruka spun her heels around to the direction of Okumura who is still soundly sleeping despite of the noise.

"Uhm, about that…" Kimura has forgotten to tell the class representative that she does not need any one to tour her around the school. "You don't need to tour me arou-"

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR HARUKA?" Okumura suddenly shouted. It seems that Haruka has kicked Aoi's chair to wake her up from her slumber.

"Well it is your fault for sleeping. You do know that you were tasked to tour Kimura around."

"Right, I forgot! Could you do it for me please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then ask someone else to tour her around."

"Aoi…" Haruka then flashed her famous 'sweet smile'

"Okay! I'll do it." Okumura ended their conversation. After all, she doesn't want to see what would happen next if she continued to say no despite seeing their class representative's 'sweet' smile. She stood up lazily, approached the new student and then extended her hand as she introduced herself. "So, I am Okumura Aoi."

Kimura accepted the hand and introduced herself as well even though their homeroom teacher has introduced her to the class. "Kiri—I mean, Kimura Ayame. Uhm, you don't have to tour me arou-"

"Sorry, but I have to. Afterall, I kinda said to our class rep over there that I will tour you around." Okumura pointed to the direction of Haruka who simply 'smiled' at them upon noticing that the two were looking at her.

"I guess you don't have a choice… Hahaha…" Kimura tried to force a laugh upon seeing that smile of the class representative. Who would have thought that Haruka could even posses such a smile?

"Well I do have a choice, moron. I have the choice to say no but I don't want to suffer the consequence if ever I chose that option." Okumura answered back much to Kimura's surprise. "Anyway, I think it would be best to go to the cafeteria first to grab something to eat."

Upon mentioning the word 'cafeteria', Kimura realized that she hasn't eaten anything yet after breakfast. Looks like her revenge for Niou would have to come later. Maybe after she has eaten…

* * *

I never actually thought that somebody would read this *cries out of happiness*

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, subscribing, etc (I can't think what else would you do) :D

I hope that I won't disappoint you, if so tell me ASAP so at least I know something is not right..hehe..

and so you have met the three major OCs that I would use... (hopefully I gave justice to my imagination..)

Oh, before I forget..I'm sorry if it is slow paced... I allotted the first five chapters as the introduction...

and lastly, belated Merry Christmas =))


End file.
